A Orphan's Love
by TheRomanticLady
Summary: Stella's a Orphan and one day in rain she runs away to the city and her life changes when she meets Brandon and discovers that she is a fairy. This Summary might not be very good but please do read it!
1. Chapter 1: Orphanage

_**Hello Guys! This Is a Story About Stella who is a orphan and a rich guy Brandon who fells in love with her. This is my First Fan Fic so plz so no bad reviews.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy and love my story! and Sorry For a Short Chapter Cuz I want to see first if my story goes well :)  
**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **The Romantic Lady**_

* * *

Stella's POV

Oh why do I have to be in a Orphan! How I wish a family would adopt me since my died. I saw tears coming out of my eyes when remembered when they all died in a car crash together and I was only one who survived it. Now I wish I died too and Be with them together. I love to dream that a handsome knight will come to me and say will you be my wife? and I will say YES! and we will live happily ever after. That only happens in fairy tales, and besides who will adopt a ugly,stupid,crazy,demanding and a childish girl like me? I so fed up sitting in the bed so I decided to take a walk around the little garden close by the orphanage. As I walked there I saw some very beautiful flowers ahead and so I went to pick them up and I made a little crown out of them, and pretended that I was a real princess wearing a gold crown. I stayed for hours and hours outside playing in the flower garden. then suddenly it started to rain! OH NO! I hate rain! It makes my hair all wet and my clothes too and I hate the feeling of wet hair and clothes! They So Heavy! UGH! I started to go back to the orphanage but I lost my way. GREAT! YAY! Not. So I decided to go the other way which led to the big city. And Lets Hope I get some luck there!

* * *

This is my First Chapter! I know its so short but I want to see first if my story gets views or not :) and Plz Review it! and I am going to tell something! It is very romantic and its not going to be like POOF! they are in love and I hope to make this story like 30 or 35 chapters long.

Bye

The Romantic Lady


	2. Chapter 2: Adopted

_**Hi Guys!**_

 _ **This is the second chapter! I tried to make it longer now and its still short but plz review so i can make it better and I hope you this chapter!**_

 _ **The Romantic Lady**_

* * *

( _ **Stella's POV**_ )

As I run to the big city, I kept looking for a place to sit with some cover for my head. Since it was getting late and by now I was soaked and Just to tell I got no luck getting a space because people took all the benches with cover so I got soaked in the rain. So now I decided I should go check a house and see if can take me for the night because I lost my way and its still raining. I started walking to a neighborhood and suddenly I came by a enormous house with a grand door and it looked like it was a castle to me. I knocked on the front door and out came a 30's woman with a smile. Hi mam, can you please take me in for the night because I lost my way and now I need a place to stay and i have no money right now I said shivering. Of Course Dear Come inside! Hurry up or you will catch a cold! she said nicely. WOW! Your House Is So Gorgeous! I said when I walked inside the house. It was so gorgeous and also so huge too! I never saw a house with so many rooms and so beautiful too. Thank You very much! she said with a giggle. You will be sitting in the guest room on the second floor and if you need anything just call me and also just call me Jane because I feel old when someone says me mam she said with a laugh. I laughed too and said Thank You So Much for letting me stay in your house! Your So Nice! Oh Thank You Dear! she said, I always wanted a girl to company me because boys are just lets say annoying and don't even like shopping with me at all! Well Jane, I love shopping and maybe we can get along and I want to tell you something I said, Well I um uh from the the orphanage I said scared. Oh well why didn't you tell me before? I don't mind you staying my house, I always wanted a girl and you know what? I will adopt you! she said beaming delightful. Oh Thank You Thank you Thank You So Much I said Hugging her. This Is The Most Happiest Day In My Life I thought. Suddenly A Teenage boy came out of a room and came down to the living room where Jane and me were standing and said to me Hey! and I blushed and said Hi and he was so hot and handsome too and he was also very muscular too and He has Blue eyes and blonde hair and his skin tone is like mine but mines is a little lighter skin then his. Hi Sky! This is, Wait what is your name dear? she asked me. Stella I said. Sky, This is Stella and from today I will adopt her and now she is your sister! Awesome! I always wanted a little sister he said happily. Okay now this is going to be the most good awesome day in my whole life I thought. Everything is just going well! And Stella she said, I am going to get some paint and other girly stuff for your own room and also I am going to shop clothes too so do you to come along? SURE! I WOULD LOVE TOO! i shouted. oops! sorry for shouting! i said giggling. She laughed and we went to the car and left the house. What Could Ever Go Wrong? i said to myself.

* * *

 _ **This Is the end of chapter 2! I think Stella should have thought before saying "**_ What Could Ever Go Wrong? _ **" because something unexpected is going to happen in the next chapter! Stay Tuned!**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **The Romantic Lady**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**Hi! I am finally done with chapter! Its a long chapter and Brandon will come in this chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **The Romantic Lady**

* * *

Stella's POV

What Could Ever Go Wrong? I thought

and as soon I said that suddenly a motorbike came racing behind Jane's car and there were two men sitting on the bike and the front man was holding a gun!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I screamed!

Give me that beautiful girl! said the man with gun

NO! said Jane

GIVE ME THE GIRL OR YOU WILL DIE! he said

OMG! Why they want me? I thought

And he said i was beautiful? Wow!

Do you want money? I can give you money but not the girl! said Jane

No! We don't want money! We Need The Girl! NOW! or I will kill you and take the girl! He said

Then a idea came to my mind and I took Jane's phone and went to contacts and clicked sky and called him

SKY! ITS ME STELLA! I AM IN TROUBLE! JANE'S GOING TO BE KILLED! THEY WANT ME! i screamed quietly so the men don't hear me

Hold on Stell! I am coming! and Call The Police too! Sky said.

Okay! Please Hurry! I don't want to be captured! i said crying.

YOU WOMAN! GIVE ME YOUR GIRL OR I WILL KILL YOU! The man with the gun said.

I called the police and they will be in a min I said to Jane.

Okay Good Job! said Jane

You are under arrest! Said police suddenly.

WOW! they came fast! i thought

And then sky's car came too and he came out with a another guy with brown hair.

BOOM! and I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in the hospital and I saw a bandage around my head.

I saw Jane Crying and sky and the brown hair guy sitting with her and comforting her.

JANE! I yelled

STELLA! YOUR OKAY! she said.

What happened to me? i said

that man with the gun shoot you quickly with his gun before the police could hold him said Sky.

Sky i said

yes? he said

Who is that thing with the brown hair?

Excuse Me! I am not a thing! said the brown hair one

Sorry! i said giggling

He's Brandon, My Best Friend said Sky.

Oh nice to meet you Brandon! i said with a smile

Oh by the way Stella, said sky smirking wanna know something?

What? I said

Brandon carry you to the hospital and i saw him kiss your cheek said sky with a huge smirk.

I blushed

SKY! was that necessary? Brandon yelled

Oh Why not? Your in love with her? sky said.

No! Brandon said quickly.

I blushed again!

Sky, i am hungry! i said.

Okay i will get you some candy from the vending machine said sky.

Thank You Sky! i said

No Problem and he went to get my candy.

So Your is stella right? said brandon.

Yeah I said.

Jane was in the bathroom and Brandon stared me for 2 mins and then I said Um why are you staring at me? Do You need something?

Uh no! said Brandon and quickly looked away from me.

Why in the world would he stare at me!

and then Jane came out of the bath room and said Stella, I wanted to tell you something.

What? I said

Remember Those guys who wanted you? they wanted to sell you! and from now on sky will get you a body guard for you so no body can you okays sweetie?

Oh Wow! A Body Guard! I would love that! Who is my body guard? I said

Sky hired a guy named Luke and he is 20 years old and he will be your guard for 24 hours a day and to mention he is hot Jane said with a wink.

I giggle and said Cool! maybe he can be my boy friend since i am 16!

YOUR 16! said brandon

um yes, is something wrong with that? I said confused

Yes! how can you date someone when your 16? said brandon

HELLO! I said maybe! I said

Whatever said Brandon

I am back said sky

YAY! I love milky way wait how did you know i like that candy bar?

Well its my fave so i just bought for you too he said.

Then the doctor came and said Your Daughter Stella is very low on food and sugar and that can lead to problems you see mam and she lots of blood too since she got 3 shots, one was on her head, one on her arm and one her hand you see so please take care of her very good or she might have to come to hospital again with some problem that could be dangerous.

I got 3 shots! i said

Yes Stella, Sorry said brandon

and then suddenly I faint on the hospital bed.

and every thing goes black.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3! I try my best making it long and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **The Romantic Lady**


	4. Chapter 4: Brandons (POV) The Accident

**Hello! I am so sorry for late update! and I know its rushed up, sorry for that but i am new on writing fanfics sorry!**

* * *

(Brandon's POV)

I was sitting on my laptop then suddenly my phone beeped.

It was Sky calling me, I wonder why?

Brandon, hurry up and come to my house, its a emergency! said Sky yelling to me.

Oh god, what happened? i said confused

I will tell you later, just come to my house and get in my car! said Sky

Okay, okay i am coming I said ending the call.

I wonder why?

* * *

I sat in Sky's car and asked Sky, whats the emergency?

You See my mother adopted a girl name Stella and my mother and Stella went out to shop some stuff and then Stella called me and told that that some random guys with guns are attacking her! said sky in one breath quickly.

Oh I see, lets go I said

and in 2 min we were there and the police was there too.

You are under arrest! said the police.

Then I saw beautiful girl got out of the car and she was very hot to mention.

and then suddenly one of those men shot her 3 times in different places!

Before he could kill her, the police took a gun and killed those men.

She was bleeding very badly and i mean very badly.

I took her in my arms and observe her, she was so beautiful.

Then suddenly i kissed her on the cheek!

Kill. Me. NOW!

How the hell I kissed her!

The ambulance came and i carried her into the car and sat by her.

* * *

When we got into the hospital, I worried sick!

I can't believe, I am worried for a person who I just saw!

and then the doctor came and said I am very sorry but -

DON'T SAY IT! She dead! Right? I Yelled at the doctor

No No, She is not dead, she broke her leg and wrist and she will need casts and some help walking too said the doctor

I am so embarrassed! WHAT THE HELL JUST DID I SAY!? I AM THE MOST STUPID GUY IN THE WORLD!

Jane and Sky gave me very weird looks and I was totally embarrassed!

Why I am so stupid!?

and also you can now visit her, she is fine now said the doctor.

Okay, Thank you said Sky.

When I went inside the room, Stella was sleeping on the bed.

Are you sure doctor she is fine? said Jane crying.

Jane been crying the whole time when we were in the waiting room and her eyes were red.

Yes mam, she will wake up soon said the doctor.

and then the doctor left.

after some few minutes Stella woke up.

JANE! she said

STELLA! YOUR OKAY! said Jane

Where Am I ? said Stella

The man quickly shoot you with his gun before the police could stop him said Sky

Stella said to sky Sky?

yes? said Sky

Who is that thing with the brown hair? said Stella.

Excuse Me!? I am not a Thing! I said

Sorry! said Stella giggling

He's Brandon, my best friend said Sky

Hi Brandon, Nice to meet you said Stella smiling

Oh by the way Stella wanna know something? said sky smirking.

Why is sky smirking?

What? said Stella

Brandon carry you into the hospital and I saw kiss your cheek said Sky with a huge smirk

She blushed

SKY! WAS THAT NECESSARY! I said

I was super embarrassed!

Why? Your in love with her? said Sky

NO! I said quickly embarrassed

Stella blushed red like a tomato

She looked so cute when blushed

WAIT! what am I saying!

Sky! I am hungry! said Stella

Okay I will some candy for you from the vending machine said Sky

Thank You Sky! said Stella

No Problem said Sky and he left

So Your Stella Right? I asked to make sure

Yeah said Stella

Jane was in the bathroom and I stared at her for 2 min then she said Um why are you staring at me? Do You need something?

Uh No! i said quickly again embarrassed!

Why Do I Get my self embarrassed so many times?

and then Jane came out of the bathroom and said Stella, I wanted to tell you something

What? said Stella

Remember those guys? well they wanted to sell you! and from now on Sky will get you a body guard for you so no body can hurt you okay sweetie?

Really? wow sky! he must love his sister!

Oh Wow! I would love that! Who is my body guard said Stella

Sky hired a guy named Luke and and he is 20 years old and he will be your body guard for 24 hours a day and to mention he is hot said jane with a wink

Stella giggled and said Cool! Maybe he could be my boy friend too since I am 16.

Your 16!? I said

Yes, Is there a problem with that said Stella

Yes! How can you date a person when your 16? I said

Wait! Whats my problem? She can go date anyone... right?

Hello? I said Maybe! said Stella annoyed

whatever I said

Then Sky came back and said I am back!

YAY! I love milky way! Wait how did you know I like that candy bar? she said

Well Its my fave so I bought for you too he said

Then the doctor came and said Your Daughter Stella is very low on food and sugar and that can lead to problems you see mam and she lost lots of blood too since she got 3 shots, one was on her head, one on her arm and one her hand you see so please take care of her very good or she might have to come to hospital again with some problem that could be dangerous.

I got 3 shots!? said Stella surprised and astonished.

I know it must be a shock to know you got 3 shots and you survived.

Yes Stella, sorry I said sadly

and then Stella suddenly faints.

* * *

 **Phew! I wrote this on my iPad and My hands are so tried writing this! and I tried my best making it very long and I am sorry again for rushing!**

 **And Don't Forgot to review!**

 **The Romantic Lady**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic

**Hi Guys!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I tried my best making this a long chap but my hands get tired so I can't type long chapters on my iPad but I promise to write long chapters when I get on the computer!**

 **The Romantic Lady**

* * *

(Stella's POV)

When I woke up, I saw Sky and Brandon sleeping together like if they were a couple! And Jane was sleeping on Sky's shoulder.

Brandon was looking so cute sleeping, he looked like a angel!

Wait, what I am I thinking!? I don't even know him!

Then suddenly I felt like someone drain all my energy and my power and I saw a screen in front of me and I saw some pixies being captured by some scary looking witches!

This must be a dream! This is crazy!

Then something more crazy happen!

In the screen I see a old woman who looks like a teacher and says to me, Stella! Your in trouble! The pixies are being captured! You must come and follow me! My Name is Mrs. Faragonda and I will help you, you are not a human, your a fairy, but your the most powerful fairy right now that exists! ( I made Stella the most powerful fairy in this Fan Fiction instead of Bloom)

Am I crazy? What in the hell did I just see and hear?

I am getting stupid!

STELLA! This an emergency! This is not a stupid dream! Here i will help your injuries said Mrs. Faragonda

She says some words and waves her hand on me and my injuries are gone!

WOW!

Stella, you must believe in yourself your are fairy and transform! said

But I am not a fairy! I said

You are a Fairy Stella! You just have to believe in yourself and concentrate Said Faragona

Okay I will try I said

I close my eyes and believed in my self that I am a fairy and concentrated that I am a fairy with all my might and then suddenly I transformed into a fairy!

My outfit was a Orange sparkly crop top with my waist showing and with a pink sparkly skirt and I had orange leggings with sparkles too and orange high heels. (Outfit on my profile, basicly she is in her believix outfit)

WOW! I LOVE MY OUTFIT! ITS SO SPARKLY AND GORGEOUS! I yelled happily.

STELLA! WOAH! What happened to you? said Brandon,Sky and Jane at the same time!

I don't know honestly, when I woke up, I suddenly saw some screen and it was first showing me some pixies being captured by some witches and then a old lady came on the screen and told me that the pixies are being captured and I am a fairy and I must save them and told me to believe in my self that I am a fairy and when I did I suddenly become a fairy I said in one breath

Wwow... i ddont nno wha what tto ssay stammerd Brandon looking very puzzled, and shocked

Then suddenly the screen showed up again

There it is! the screen! i said

Stella are you ready to come with me? said Faragonda

I guess I said

I have some other girls named Bloom,Tecna,Aisha,Flora,Musa helping you with the mission said Faragonda.

Okay, I am ready, by the way what do I have to do? I said

You have to go to the cloud tower where the witches live and pick the pixies up and the girls will help you with mission but before you leave you this galaxy you must take a bodyguard with you too, what about that brown hair boy? said Faragonda

Uh um I don't have magical powers and I am not a fairy said Brandon

Brandon! your silly! Boys are not fairies! I laughed

Brandon you don't need magical powers, I will send you the red fountain school so you can learn how to fight and you will be given a special sword to be keep forever and you must protect Stella said Faragonda

Well in that case, okay i will come said Brandon

Wait! I will come too, I need to come with Stella too because I am her brother said Sky

Well you can come too I guess, I will go contact Saladin and ask him to take you both boys in his school, I will also invite some other 3 boys to protect the girls said Faragonda

But Stella must not get hurt said Jane

Of course she won't, she does have magical powers and the boys will be there to protect her said Faragonda

But I don't know how to use my powers and Which fairy I am I said

Stella, your the fairy Of the sun and the moon and you also have the power of the dragon and Bloom who will be joining you has the power of the dragon flame so you both girls are very powerful and the dragon power is what created this whole universe said Faragonda. (Just to tell you, the universe is not made by any dragon in real life, that would be silly!)

And for your power problems, Mr WigGiz will teach you how to use your powers said Faragonda

Okay Im ready to start this mission I said.

Okay Here we go said Faragonda and I was out of this galaxy

* * *

 **I know this might be unexpected that Stella was a fairy but I wanted to include that very much and Sorry For a Short chapter! Writing chapters on a iPad is hard btw Today is my bday!**

 **Plz Review!**

 **The Romantic Lady**


	6. Should I Continue this Story? Not a chap

**I wanted to ask you guys that should I continue this fanfiction? Since everyone is saying its very rushed up I think shouldn't write this story anymore and leave it like this, plz tell me if i should continue or stop writing this fanfic in the reviews**

 **TheRomanticLady**


End file.
